


Grandpa's Heart

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony and Tali return from Paris with some surprises for Gibbs. One shot





	Grandpa's Heart

Grandpa’s Heart  
Tony and Tali return from Paris with some surprises for Gibbs  
September 2017

Gibbs paced impatiently at the baggage claim for the flight from Paris. Tony and Tali would be on the flight coming home to DC. Gibbs had to admit that he felt a bit anxious about seeing his former Senior Field Agent after nearly a year and one half away. They would be staying with him while they found a more permanent place to live; Gibbs had decided it so earlier that day and would give Tony no choice.

The baggage carousel started moving and passengers started taking their bags to depart the terminal. Gibbs looked at the faces around the baggage claim, hoping to spot Tony. He did spot a bag that had a tag “DiNozzo” and he pulled it off the moving belt. It was heavy, making Gibbs wonder just what Tony had packed. A second bag came by, and again Gibbs snagged it. Two more later, Gibbs was sure he had all of the luggage, but still no sign of DiNozzo and Tali. He glanced down the hallway leading to the arrivals departing the terminal from their gates.

Then he saw them; Tony was carrying two carry-on bags and had Tali’s hand in his left hand. Tali looked so much like her mother with the flyaway curls and her darker skin tone. Her smile when she spotted Gibbs was pure DiNozzo. She looked up at her Abba for permission to go to Gibbs and he nodded.

“Grampa!” Tali ran to Gibbs and into his waiting hug. He picked her up and swung her around. The tears in his eyes threatened to spill over. Tony put the carry-on bags with the other luggage and shook Gibbs’ hand. He eyes were watching the hallway, though, and Gibbs was just about to ask Tony what he was watching, when Tali yelled, “IMA! Look, Grampa is here!”

Tony smiled as Gibbs turned to look at who they were watching. He blinked his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought. Was that really his Ziver walking towards them with a baby in her arms? “You found her, DiNozzo?” Gibbs whispered. “You really found her.” Tony’s grin grew bigger and Gibbs couldn’t resist a head slap.

“Ouch! What was that for, Boss?” Tony rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I found her, or should I say, she found us.”

“Not telling me, DiNozzo.” Gibbs moved towards Ziva. He held out his arms to her and she felt his hug. “Welcome home, kid. Who is this little one?”

Tony put his arm around Ziva as she brushed tears from her eyes. Gibbs rubbed his eyes, but would not admit there were tears. “Your grandson, Anthony D. DiNozzo, III.” Tony let Ziva give the details.

“Born on the fifth of June of this year,” Ziva added. “Here, you can hold him.” She passed the baby to Gibbs, who noted that the little boy was all DiNozzo, except for his chocolate brown eyes. Anthony smiled at Gibbs and reached out to touch his face. Gibbs finally let the tears fall. 

Two little DiNozzos had burst the dam in his heart and he was filled with love for the two grandchildren his Ziver and Tony had given him. 

“Ya done good, DiNozzo. Real good.” 

Ziva hugged him again and whispered in his ear, “Thank you, Abba.” Tony placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder and squeezed slightly. “Thanks, Boss.”


End file.
